


Let the Trees sing for us

by Morrie_Wilde



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beautiful love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Magic, Merthur - Freeform, More than love almost, No Dialogue, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrie_Wilde/pseuds/Morrie_Wilde
Summary: Arthur and Merlin set camp in the forest. Alone, they know they can be themselves.Based on this tumblr prompt : "Merlin falls asleep on Arthur's shoulder whilst they are chilling by the campfire."  By epic-sorcerer.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	Let the Trees sing for us

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, just needed some fluff to keep my sanity. 
> 
> Still currently writing The Curse of Silence, and I needed a break, full of love and fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy !

**Let the Trees sing for Us**

They had been walking in this forest for two days now, and both of them were exhausted. It was just half a day walk back to Camelot, but as the night was falling, they decided to set camp.

  
Their quest had been an easy one, and they defeated the beast, which had turned out to be a really big wolf. Merlin had been heavyhearted, knowing the animal was just trying to survive and was scared. It seems the definition of monster is define by where you stand on the food chain. He had no doubt that he was equally seen as a monster by the hares. But he also knew he could not let a small village being devoured one by one every night for the sake of the natural order. It just all seemed a bit hypocritical to him, as if the consciousness that was given to humans allowed them the power to overcome nature. He sighed and stayed silent the rest of the day. 

Arthur was trying his best to not show any sign of worry towards his manservant, but having him being silent for so long was like a torture for him. He had guessed that the execution of the wolf had upset him, but he knew he would never found the right words to carry such a discussion. The only thing he could do, was offering Merlin to set camp for the night. He had no doubt they could have safely walked back to Camelot and arrive in the middle of the night, but he also knew that Merlin always seemed to enjoy sleeping under the stars. He hoped it would help lighten the dark haired man’s mood. 

They found the perfect spot not long after, and Merlin left to collect some firewood while Arthur was setting the bedrolls. He loved when it was just him and Merlin, as he felt he would not be judge for helping a manservant. His knights would probably never say a thing, as they were always willing to help Merlin, but as a King, he could not afford being seen unpacking and having rumours going around the castle. He always found it ironic that it was better seen for him to do nothing, than to dare going down the river to refill a water skin. It was never his idea of a servant : a servant was there to make sure his horses were well fed, his dog exercised, his armour fixed and polished. But he was more than able to do the smallest everyday tasks without help, and it always made him fill bad to have Merlin acting like a mother hen with him. 

Even if the manservant never truthfully complained, he just wished they could be equals in a way, not one pouring the wine unable to drink it, and the other drinking it, forbidden to even think about handling the pitcher himself. He did not always thought like this, but Merlin was not the usual servant, and deep inside, he almost thought that Merlin was too good to be just a servant. He had been surprised to learn that Merlin could read, and not only that, he could write. From Merlin’s hand were born the most perfect speeches he had ever read. And despite the clumsiness, the constant babbling, the insubordination and what appeared to be a unhealthy relationship with the tavern, Merlin had proved himself to be the bravest, wittiest, funniest and overall kindest person he had ever met. And even if he liked to tease him about his laziness, he knew that Merlin was one day going to be a great physician, and while he was helping Gaius everyday, he still managed to complete all his royal chores, and always with a smile. He grew up thinking that the nobles were the elite, but a boy from a small lost village had shattered all his beliefs. 

Arthur smiled to himself as he contemplated the now set up camp and turned his head as Merlin emerged from the forest, his arms ridiculously filled with branches. He finally dropped them by the beds and exhaled loudly. He would probably have some back pain tomorrow but he had been too lazy to fetch wood more than once. He kneeled and starting building what would become their campfire. As the young dew was climbing in the fabric of his breeches, he focused all his intention on the flints. He knew he could start a fire without even a word, but he always loved creating it with his hands instead of his mind. He always felt like he deserved the fire he had worked for, and it was a way for him to thank the elements surrounding him, as it felt as magical as his own powers. To create fire with stones and wood always overflowed him with marvel, lost in the perfect fabric of the world which seemed to always find a way to achieve its design. 

The fire grew, and he backed off, harbouring a bright grin. To Arthur, a fire was a fire, and he had seen more than he could count in his lifetime, but he would never get enough of Merlin's joy, always smiling as the flames were bringing life to a theatre of shadow on the pale face. No matter what they went through, no matter all the men they had buried, the friends they had grieved, the lost loves and the shattered hopes, Merlin was still smiling, at the most insignificant things. Arthur could not even describe the language his heart was speaking when his eyes laid on his manservant.

An outsider would describe it as love, but the king knew there were no words to name the true nature of the waltz happening in his soul. And he did not wanted to name it, he liked it as it was : carefree, cheerful, glowing, blissful and it was all that mattered. 

Merlin walked back to him and helped him out of his armour. Every gestured had been executed a million times, and lost in the darkness of the forest, softly caressed by the warm orange inferno burning at their feet, their body entered in one of their most familiar tango. Taking of the metal meant to protect one's body never felt more secure, as the plaque of cold safety was slowly being replaced by a coat of benevolence. 

They sat by their fire, shoulder to shoulder. Merlin stared at the sky so intensely that people might have believed he was praying. Arthur stared equally at his manservant, before shooting a glare at the brightest star. He silently thanked whoever would listen to him for the benediction that was Merlin. 

He wished he could say he was sorry for the wolf, that if there would have been an other solution, he would have taken it. But as two blue orbs met his, they both knew no words needed to be shared. 

Merlin felt the forest falling asleep as the night was hugging the trees. He had often wish to tell his King what he felt, how alive the world around them was. But there were no way to transcribe the music the trees were singing for them, no known colour to define how the fire was casting a protective cover over their mortal bodies, no instrument to prove the Gods had stopped the Time to let them own their feelings. 

Arthur caught from the corner of his eyes his manservant struggling to stay awake. He did not know if it was the peacefulness of the moment, the warmth of the fire, or just the sensation of being just a man when he was alone with Merlin, but he wrapped his arm around the thin shoulders next to him. Softly, he pulled the young man against him, who nestled his body against his. He stroked the dark hair mindlessly, eyes closed and found himself smiling as the pale body met Morpheus.

Delicately, he placed a kiss on his manservant forehead and melted at the touch as the world around him seemed to have taken life. He laid his head on Merlin's, and let himself go, lulled by the symphony the forest was humming. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot as much as I enjoyed writing it ! Cause I'm not gonna lie, I just forests... ! 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
